final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
The Other Side/Gallery
Final Space S2 E4 1.png|Another Dimensional Key, found. Final Space S2 E4 2.png|Another score for the Team Squad. H.U.E. gets to perform his first High Five. Final Space S2 E4 3.png|This asks for a celebration, with some Loggins! Final Space S2 E4 4.png|Clarence doesn’t agree. Too bad for him he’s the only one. Final Space S2 E4 5.png|Because dance fever breaks out among the rest of the team. Final Space S2 E4 6.png|Even Nightfall isn’t immune. Final Space S2 E4 7.png|It’s a dance party. Final Space S2 E4 8.png|Seeing Nightfall dance reminds Gary of Quinn. Final Space S2 E4 9.png|But the party is cut short when A.V.A. detects the ship is on a collision course with a space-time anomaly. Final Space S2 E4 10.png|The Crimson Light has flown into a field of solid shards of time. Final Space S2 E4 11.png|Little Cato jumps in the pilot seat and tries to avoid the shards. Final Space S2 E4 12.png|He successfully gets the Crimson Light past the largest cluster. Final Space S2 E4 13.png|But just when it seems they are safe, a shard hits the Crimson Light and cuts the ship in half. Final Space S2 E4 14.png|Gary is knocked unconscious, and disappears into the shard. Final Space S2 E4 15.png|Little Cato can’t do anything to help. Final Space S2 E4 16.png|The ship is stuck, and 60 years pass. Final Space S2 E4 17.png|Little Cato is grown up now. Final Space S2 E4 18.png|Mooncake has a translator now that allows him to talk. Final Space S2 E4 19.png|The ship is falling into disrepair. Tribore has gone insane to the point that he is paranoid towards anybody passing through his room. Final Space S2 E4 20.png|Little Cato has made a shrine for Gary. Final Space S2 E4 21.png|KVN has also lost his sanity…and his arms. He replaced them with a fork and a spatula. Final Space S2 E4 22.png|H.U.E. has married A.V.A., and is growing purple plants for food. Final Space S2 E4 23.png|Nightfall is blind. She claims H.U.E.’s plants are what killed Fox and Ash. Final Space S2 E4 24.png|Little Cato has made a holographic projection of his father, but it can only say what he instructs it to say. Final Space S2 E4 25.png|Little Cato mainly uses it to try and encourage himself, but it’s not working. Final Space S2 E4 26.png|Little Cato calls the others for a meeting; he has been working on something big in secret. Final Space S2 E4 27.png|Clarence is the last to join, dressed in a Gary suit. Final Space S2 E4 28.png|Little Cato is annoyed by Clarence dressing up this way. Or that Tribore and KVN can’t even remember Gary’s name. Final Space S2 E4 29.png|Little Cato shows his creation; a distress beacon. Final Space S2 E4 30.png|However, using it will risk depleting the ship of its last power, and thus stop the oxygen supply; something Clarence mocks Little Cato for. Final Space S2 E4 31.png|They will vote over it the next day. Tribore however will not give his vote to Little Cato, since he already build something of his own. Final Space S2 E4 32.png|KVN isn’t supporting him either. Little Cato finds him scheming to burn somebody alive. Final Space S2 E4 33.png|Little Cato encourages himself to keep trying. Final Space S2 E4 34.png|No luck with Clarence, who is drinking his own urine as Martini. Final Space S2 E4 35.png|Only Nightfall agrees, since it’s what Gary would have wanted. Final Space S2 E4 36.png|Little Cato sets up the beacon. Final Space S2 E4 37.png|And activates it without consulting the others. Everything seems to work. Final Space S2 E4 38.png|But the beacon shatters one of the time shards, and creates a rift in space. Final Space S2 E4 39.png|H.U.E. detects something approaching the ship. And it’s too big to be another ship. Final Space S2 E4 40.png|It’s a Titan, and it is breaking through the rift. Final Space S2 E4 41.png|A.V.A. considers the Crimson Light to be doomed. Final Space S2 E4 42.png|On the other side of the shard, only mere minutes have passed. Gary, Ash and Fox are desperately trying to break through the shard. Final Space S2 E4 43.png|A.V.A. tells them 60 years has passed already on the other side. They need to hurry. Final Space S2 E4 44.png|Little Cato wonders what Gary would do. Nightfall encourages him to do things his own way. Final Space S2 E4 45.png|Little Cato thus decides to take the Titan head on. Final Space S2 E4 46.png|Nightfall and Mooncake join in. Final Space S2 E4 47.png|H.U.E. warns Little Cato that he won’t survive, but Little Cato wants to prove himself. Final Space S2 E4 48.png|The Titan looms over the protagonists. Final Space S2 E4 49.png|Nightfall distracts the Titan. Final Space S2 E4 50.png|Little Cato joins her, and when the Titan opens it’s mouth, Mooncake flies in. Final Space S2 E4 51.png|And blows him up from the inside. Final Space S2 E4 52.png|But just when it seems they won, Little Cato is injured. Final Space S2 E4 53.png|The Titan explodes. Final Space S2 E4 54.png|Nightfall brings the injured Little Cato back to the ship. Final Space S2 E4 55.png|The others fear he won’t make it. Final Space S2 E4 56.png|Then a message comes in from a ship that picked up the distress signal. Nightfall informs Little Cato his plan worked. Final Space S2 E4 57.png|But then it appears, the others were never truly there at all. Little Cato is alone. Final Space S2 E4 58.png|Nightfall and Mooncake were on Gary’s side the whole time. Final Space S2 E4 59.png|H.U.E. suggests they reverse the drop drive, so Ash can direct it’s energy at the shard and break through. Ash agrees. Final Space S2 E4 60.png|Drop Drive is engaged. Final Space S2 E4 61.png|Ash charges up Final Space S2 E4 62.png|And begins to break through the shard. Final Space S2 E4 63.png|As the shard gives way, time synchronizes on both sides and the effects are reversed. Final Space S2 E4 64.png|Little Cato is saved, but he still remembers everything that happened. Final Space S2 E4 65.png|And it remains to be seen if he will be okay. Category:Episode Galleries